Azul
Azul (アズール; Azūru) is the current leader of Clan Azul, and one of the leaders of the Kyuushoku. Appearance Azul is fairly tall, standing around 5'10", although their slim, slightly bony frame essentially takes away their ability to intimidate based on height alone. Their limbs are long--almost disproportionately so--and their hands, ears, and feet seem to be a little bit bigger than they ought to be. Azul's blue hair is styled in a kind of pixie cut, with the right side and back of their head shaved. The longer hair is usually swept off to the side, although sometimes Azul will go out of their way to style it in a certain way. Their eyes are the same colour as their hair. Personality Azul is often considered to be one of the quietest members of the Kyuushoku, as well as the most difficult to read. They rarely speak unless spoken to first, and it's practically impossible to discern what is on their mind given that they will almost never voice their opinion. Oftentimes, if asked for their thoughts, Azul will simply elaborate upon and improve the idea of another, as opposed to offering something up of their own creation. Only if they are pressed constantly for their thoughts will they actually share what is on their mind, although even then, they are brief and vague. Some chock it up to laziness, others to stupidity; neither seems to be the case given how active a role Azul plays in their clan, but it's difficult to say, as they have made no move to defend themselves against such accusations. While softspoken and generally silent in the Kyuu Sangikai, Azul takes on a completely different role in their clan. They have poured in countless hours to ensure the wellbeing of the Kaisou under their command, and can often be seen mingling with the soldiers and taking on several duties of their assistant, Cielo. This is more to maintain a connection with their subordinates, which is something Azul firmly believes in; a strong, proper bond with the people they command is bound to improve battle performance. That, and they simply don't like being distanced from the Kaisou that have put their lives in Azul's hands. On the battlefield, their personality completely flips. While still quiet and reserved, Azul has no problems giving commands to their soldiers in combat, nor are they afraid to make bold and aggressive moves. Their fighting style is very direct, and very much based on a kind of honour system; unlike their fellow leaders, Azul will not kill the wounded, nor those who would not stand a chance against them. While they do wish to bring about the end of the Shinigami's reign over the Soul Society, they also want to do so with dignity, respect, and honour. They acknowledge the members of the Tetra Alliance as being formidable opponents, and refuses to underestimate them or fight at anything less than full-force. It is because of this that Azul can possibly be considered one of the driving forces between the Kyuushoku's success in previous battles; they have spurred on the other leaders and Kaisou to fight as hard as they can, and to refrain from viewing the enemy as being inferior. History Under construction. Powers and Abilities Under construction. Equipment Under construction. Trivia Under construction. Quotes Under construction. Category:Clockwork-hound Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Kyuushoku Category:Kyuu Sangikai